


Strip(tease)

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is a Tease, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Derek nodded and somehow awkwardly dropped down. He held himself up with his arms, trying to imagine Stiles lying underneath him, rolling his hips, creating delicious friction, that pretty mouth open and his eyes blown as Derek moved against him and-Stiles whimpered and Derek eyes snapped up..technically a sequel to  this





	

"Okay, Derek. The key is to relax. Do what feels natural. You know what your partner likes in bed. Just try to work with that", Amber advised as he got in position, facing Stiles, who was already sitting in the chair. 

He started by slowly rolling his hips, trying to copy what Stiles had done, while unbuttoning his shirt. He stripped the garment off, as he rolled his hips harder, almost thrusting. He could smell the arousal coming off of Stiles already.

"Well done", Amber praised. "Would like to try getting down on the floor?"

Derek nodded and somehow awkwardly dropped down. He held himself up with his arms, trying to imagine Stiles lying underneath him, rolling his hips, creating delicious friction, that pretty mouth open and his eyes blown as Derek moved against him and-

Stiles whimpered and Derek eyes snapped up. His mate looked flushed, his heartbeat pounding. Derek smirked. "The tables have turned", Derek winked and slowly pushed himself up, walking the last distance between them and sitting down into Stiles' lap.

"Is this okay?", he asked Amber innocently. The instructor just nodded, clearly surprised by the change in Derek's demeanor. 

Stiles gasped as Derek started rolling his hips again, moving further into Stiles' lap and settling his ass just right, purposefully grinding against Stiles' growing interest.

"Fuck", Stiles moaned, his hands flying to Derek's ass, gripping tight. "No touching", Derek chided and gently nipped at his ear. 

"So unfair", Stiles groaned, but reluctantly let go of him. Somewhere to their right a timer went off. 

"Okay, guys. Time's up. I'm gonna go and get something to drink and leave you two to it. No actual sex, but feel free to continue. Though I would be preferring it, if you weren't dry humping on the floor when I come back." Amber laughed and Derek could hear her footsteps as she left the room, the door shutting behind her.

"Derek", Stiles whined. "Let me touch you." 

"You heard the lady. No dry humping." He moved his mouth to Stiles' neck, gently kissing up and down.

"And what is it that you are doing right now?", Stiles asked breathlessly.

"I am giving you the strip show of your life", he murmured against Stiles' throat and gently bit down, while also grinding down. Hard.

Stiles moaned desperately and his hands flew back to Derek's ass. He stood up, his hands holding Derek up. Even though he swayed a little, he was able to hold him up.

Derek sometimes forgot that Stiles wasn't a weak human. He ran with wolves. 

Stiles squeezed his ass and sat him down. There was a fire in his eyes as he kissed Derek, his hands kneading and pulling Derek in. "We are going home. Right now", he panted against his lips and took Derek's hand, pulling him along. 

"Finally", Derek sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
